


The sepent and his magician

by painispeace



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, Master/Servant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painispeace/pseuds/painispeace
Summary: “Stark,” it called out to him. “Tony!” it can’t be real. “Wake up! Please!”No it isn’t real.Why can’t they let him die in peace.“Jor…. Jormungand !” His heart fluttered.It was an ancient memory.He knew he was called by that name a million times before.He squeaked open an eye and a dread filled him as he saw the familiar golden horns and green armour.Tony quickly replaced it with a smirk.”Come to see a pathetic mortal die Lokes?”“You don’t remember anything do you?” Loki asked
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	The sepent and his magician

**Author's Note:**

> I know as per Norse mythology Jormungand is son of Loki  
> But in this story, he is the son of lady death.  
> Loki isn't the father.
> 
> Inspired by Never mess with the greatest serpent known to man.

Alone….why did he always end up alone?

A manical laughter was all he could manage to give out. Who was he even fooling? How naïve was he ? Of course Steve would leave, they always do.

“Pathetic,” he huffed, choking on his own blood. They always do but not like this.He pushes them away before they can make the move. But Steve was different, Tony had always known.

Tony had learnt to be alone even in a room brimming with laughter ages ago.But with Steve?He gave him something dangerous. Hope. He made him forget it could end like this.

“He was my friend.” Tony’s head is pounding, leaping out of the skull.That’s the only thing he can think of.

Indeed Steve was special.They always leave him devastated but never like this. Never for the dead after stabbing him in the chest.He was never that blind.Ever the futurist, always saw it coming.

Funny the things hope could make you do. Believing he could have friends. He could belong.

“He was my friend!” Steve snickers.

“I was your boy friend,”he screams,moaning, taking in slow, ragged breaths as the cold moves in to stab at his lungs, seeping through his cocoon of metal.

Howard was right.Good for nothing.

There was no way out of this.His whole body was a wound, being crushed by the weight of his greatest creation.He closed his eyes.”I want this,” he thought. ”I always wanted this.”

There was a faint noise but Tony couldn’t care less about it.A faint screeching of feet,the thumping grew louder.No one was coming, no one even knew.

Maybe this was part of dying, imagining the impossible. Delusional thoughts.Darkest desires.

“Stark,” it called out to him. “Tony!” it can’t be real. “Wake up! Please!”

No it isn’t real.Why can’t they let him die in peace.

“Jor…. Jormungand !” His heart fluttered.It was an ancient memory.He knew he was called by that name a million times before.He squeaked open an eye and a dread flickered across his pale,bloodstained face as he saw the familiar golden horns and green armour.

Tony quickly replaced it with a smirk.”Come to see a pathetic mortal die Lokes?”

“You don’t remember anything do you?” Loki asked, voice laced with concern.”Jor dear do you remember your mother warned you, the mortals are not worthy of your aid.”

“What are you….”Tony croaked before he saw a dim fire lit in the bunker."I am not doing it master, your mother sends her regards."Loki managed to let out,barely above a whisper, head bowed.

The flames turned from orange hues to purplish , blues and then greens just before it engulfed him.

Tony rose, suspended in the air as his armour melted off, deep bottle green scales showing on his skin.There was a static wave as he pulled all of his seiðr back to him from every corner of this realm.Pulling all the magic that was keeping this realm from spiralling into madness, helping the weak mages.He had never felt this whole before. “I remember, everything,” he hissed, low and threatening and a shiver went down Loki's spine.

“Kneel before the son of lady death you pathetic God,” he commanded and Loki instantaneously fell to his knees, head still bowed lowed, eyes drifting up slightly to gaze at his magestic form.

“Master Jormungand, welcome back.I thought you had forgotten your true self.”Loki spoke, respectful and lucid and Tony gave an approving hum.

“Yeah, yeah.It’s good to be back.All these years, those mortals were making me soft.”He waved off a hand.

“Yes master. It would most please me to rid their species for you.I yearn for your orders master.”Loki was eager, it had been years since he last got a chance to obey his master.He was unbeatable under Tony’s tutelage and he yearned for some revenge with those avenger ass clowns .

Tony was the one who had proposed that Loki was under same influence as Barton.But those idiots never listened. Especially that self righteous spangled idiot who knew nothing bit pretended to be wiser than Odin. It was their fault that Loki suffered all these years.

“No Loki.There is still good among the commons of this realm.I just hung out with the wrong dipshits.”Tony sighed, ruffling his hair,exhausted and irritated at himself for letting him fall for it.

“Lets get back to Stark Tower, we have bigger fish to fry.”

"But master..."

"That Purple dimwit will try to court my mother again.But don't worry.This time you have me."


End file.
